Troubled Hearts
by Maiden Aya
Summary: Sakura has come to be a valuable person to Konoha, and everyone knows it. A group of vindictive ninja's decide to take their anger from Konoha on her. Angsty, but eventual love story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story so I can manipulate the world of Naruto till it suits me (manical laugh)

Author's note: I'm sorry but this will be a very angsy story in the beginning. I just want to test my tragedy writing skills and Sakura just happens to be the victim. But above all this is a love story, full of hope, full of dreams, and then ultimately a happy ending.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do, and if a particular scene comes up that may be too much for some I will post a warning. Oh and I WILL be changing the title of this fic when I find the perfect name.

Unexpected Love

Chapter One: Surprise

Sakura stumbled through the dense forest holding a hand to the gash that was on her side. It was slowing her down but she didn't have a split second to spare to heal it. Every moment counted. Before she had left for the mission she had an uneasy feeling about accepting it. As a jounin specializing in medic-nin work most of her work was down in the hospital or being sent on missions to recover and heal ninja's that were injured while on a mission.

Each jounin was trained to handle any situations and it wasn't abnormal for one to be sent on their own when it was a low profile case. The rare thing was for it to be assigned to Sakura. She accepted it, albeit weary, and the only information Tsunade-sama had instructed her was to retrive a parcel from a neighboring clan leader. The Hokage had assured her that there shouldn't be any major problems due to the fact that it was a low B-ranked mission and it was a simple retrieval mission.

It was her duty as a Konoha ninja to accept and carry out the mission successfully. At first there seemed to be no problems until about 3 hours of traveling to the village she was attacked. She quickly dispersed of them but the odd thing was not the fact that she had been attacked, but that she had been atacked before she even _retrieved_ the item.

They weren't a huge threat but Sakura knew there would be more, and that the next ones would put up a harder fight. But instead about 30 minutes later she was attacked again in a similar fashion with a group of 3. They were about as advanced as Genins and Chunins. And this kept repeating every half hour or so. The only explanation she could find was that they were trying to tire her out so that they could take the package from her once she retrieved it. She begin to get a funny feeling that this was a team assignment and not a solo one. But as long as they had kept at the rate they were going she could maintain her chakra and energy at a steady level for the duration of the mission.

She was a fool to think that she thought wryly. She winced in pain and tried to stop the flow of blood while she was running.

Just as she had earlier expected, once she had picked up the parcel, the attacks had intensified, resulting in her current injury. In the midst of a fight between one enemy before she could dodge it, two shurukins were lodged between her ribs. She bore against the pain and continued fighting but the pain slowed her down. Her only option was to flee and escape them until she found a place she could heal herself.

"You don't believe we'll allow you to escape us that easily do you," a voice said ominiously. She spun around and spotted five ninjas, jounin skilled by their chakra level. She walked back cautiously preparing to escape, when she was seized in a chokehold.

"Not no fast little kunoichi," the one holding her whisphered into her ear. Fear trickled down her spine and she went still.

"Let me go," she demanded.

All of them laughed at that. "Do you really believe we would do that," that voice spoke again. "You have something that we want, and we're not leaving without it."

Sakura managed to keep her voice steady, "What do you want?" This was bad, very bad. In her condition she couldn't fight off all of them alone, and she had to find a way to escape from this alive.

One of them stepped forward and grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to his. He had a sinister grin on his face. "I'm afraid little one you didn't know what you had in store for you today when you left for this mission." He moved his hand other hand up to reach for her knapsack. Sakura struggled to break free from the headlock, but then he suddenly took her arm and _snapped_!

Lights flashed in Sakura's mind as white hot pain seared up her arm. He had torn her shoulder from the socket. She bit her lip to prevent any sounds of pain from escaping. She would not appear weak and she would fight with her dying breath to find a way to complete her job.

The ninja grinned wider, "If you resist again he'll stap your other arm, and eventually each one limb by limb."

Sakura glared at him, "The only way you can get anything from me would be by force. I won't give you anything willingly."

Irritation flashed over his face for a moment then cleared, going back to his disturbingly cheery face. "If you must make things so difficult then." He nodded towards her captive, "Snap it back in place Hiro."

"Sure thing Taka," Hiro said and gripped Sakura's shoulder and roughly snapped it back in place. Sakura screamed out in pain, she couldn't hold it in. She closed her eyes to keep the tears in.

Taka now asked, "Do you even know what's in that package you have kunichi? I doubt it, but I think its foolish for you to risk your life for something you know nothing about. Maybe I should enlighten you," he said.

She shook her head, "There's no need for me to know," she spat out.

"Such a nasty tongue," Taka murmured, "Maybe I should remove it." Horror shone in her eyes and he chuckled. "I see that caught your attention, little one." He snatched her from Hiro and flung her into a nearby tree. She slammed against it hard and blood was trickling from her mouth. He went and pinned her against the tree.

"I think we should introduce ourselves before we continue. I am Taka, the leader of this here group or team you could say. Our whole purpose in life is simply...nothing," he said with a careless shrugg. "Each of us are missing nins from different villages who share one thing in common. Each of us had a goal to become a Konoha nin. But because of different reasons we were denied. Imagine our delight to see a solitary Konoha nin on a mission come our way, and also in search of something that we could use." He sighed, "The bad news for you is that we're going to take out all our revenge on Konoha against you."

Sakura lifted her head up weakly, "What? You were too afraid to attack a team of ninja's? And you had the nerve to wait until I was weaker? No wonder you can't become a leaf nin."

Instead of getting angry Taka laughed. "That was all part of the plan, little one. It seems we have something in common," his eyes glinted. "We both hate to fail. And I was, no I am determined to see this through." He held his arm up and showed her he held the package in his hand. "It seems I am halfway through."

"What else are you _attempting _to do," she asked.

He smiled again, and this time it chilled her more than anything before. She had never felt a terror like this, even facing other enemy's stronger than her. This smile held a malice that was just intended for her, and that it would enjoy every single thing he would do to her.

"As I said we both hate to fail. I didn't pick you for nothing Sakura Haruno, direct student and prodigy of the Hokage, Tsunade. Taking this is only the beginning of what we plan to do. And you are at the center of it."

Author's note: I hope you like the first chapter. This and Strawberry Smoothie will be my primary stories and I will update every two weeks with a chapter for either story, most likely it'll alternate. But the good news is that I'll probrably update with more than one chapter so thats 2 chapters a month. See ya next chapter.

MAIDEN AYA


	2. Pain

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story so I can manipulate the world of Naruto till it suits me (manical laugh)

Author's note: Hello new or return readers. Here's chapter two of the story.

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING Some scenes in this chapter contains rape and violence. If you can't read it, I will post a detailed summary at the top of chapter 3.**

TROUBLED SOULS

Chapter Two: Pain

Sakura trembled in fear and berated herself to keep herself calm. She took several deep breaths and asked, "What do you need me for?"

"Everything," a voice responded. Sakura looked over Taka's shoulder to see the man named Hiro speaking to her. "We tried to learn all we could about Konoha, and that proved to be a difficult feat. Not so learning about you. In all the nearby villages they would speak of Konoha's angel. Her eyes are the green of a beautiful spring day, and pink hair that make all men adore her. They said her miraculous healing skills almost made it seem like she fell from heaven above."

"People who aren't from your village love and cherish you," Taka continued snidely, "How much more so valuable are you to Konoha we wondered? The citizens, the ninjas, and most importantly, the Hokage."

"I'm just an ordinary jounin from Konoha. There's nothing special about me," was her reply.

"We don't care about that," he roared and slammed her head back against the tree. She coughed up some more blood and her vision became blurry.

"Are-Are you going to kill me now," she whisphered painfully.

"No," Taka muttered. "We're not going to let you die. But we are going to make you want to die." He moved his hand up and she instinctively blocked. "I'm afraid that isn't going to protect you," he laughed. He then performed a quick set of seals and her eyes widened as she recoginized the jutsu. She made a move to escape then he released it. "Too late," he announced.

He stood up and backed up to study his handiwork. "We can leave you here for hours and come back. We can do anything we want to do now, and you can't stop us," he roared in that chilling laugh again. He had placed a paralyzing jutsu and the only way to remove it was for someone to take it off, and if too much time went by there was a high risk of it being permanent. The person couldn't scream out in pain if under attack and eventually they died a silent death.

Hiro picked her up and held her limp body up to his. Now with a close look she noticed there was a look in his eyes that wasn't quite sane and that she suspected would be in all of their eyes. 

"Guess what kunichi," he asked. "We will use you to expend all our anger, all our hate, and all our pain. You are the closest thing that represents Konoha and the Hokage, so we will humilate them by humiliating you." He shook her violently. "And we will have some fun while we're at it." Saying thus he tore off her jacket and ripped her shirt. "We will torture you till you're near death, till you welcome its warm embrace, and then we'll heal you and start all over again. All of us will have a turn with you, and only then will we contact the Hokage. She won't start worrying for at least another day, so until then you're ours."

The only thing Sakura could move was her neck and she tried desperately to scream to protest, to do anything and yet she could do nothing. Hiro finished tearing off her shirt and let his eyes roam over her exposed top.

Sakura felt tears fill up in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this way. There was supposed to be love and pleasure. Not hate and pain. Suddenly he just tossed her to the side. "You're the captain of our team Taka, you can have her first."

"I will enjoy that." He crouched and carressed her cheek. "Are you a virgin Sakura?" She closed her eyes in disgust. "I have a suspicion you are. Just think I'm going to be the one who will partake of you first." He curved his hand possessively over her breast. "By all rights you will belong to me." He laid her back down and quickly dispatched the rest of her clothing until she lay bare before him.

His eyes gleamed in lust and madness. He cradled her body and said almost reverently, "You're beautiful, you're beautiful," he repeated. He crushed his lips to hers then pulled back. "So responsive, neh?" He chuckled, "You can feel everything I do, but you can't do nothing about it." He pushed her down and roughly pushed her legs open. His eyes were now feral as he loosened his pants, "Think of and blame Konoha for what I will do. Curse them, hate them the way we do." He lifted her legs up and pushed hard into her resisting flesh.

Tears fell down Sakura's face as she lost her innocence. He continuously rammed into her, trying to hurt her as much as possible. "What-" thrust "Will-" thrust "They-" thrust "Think of their angel now?" He reached up to grab her wrist. "Raping you isn't good enough. We're going to set records of torture with you." He snapped the wrist bone in half. "If somehow you survive, your body and your mind will be so ruined you will never be the same." He picked up her other wrist and promptly snapped it. He looked into her pain filled eyes and pleasure consumed his body and he exploded into her body with his semen mixing with her blood.

He was breathing heavily. "That wasn't good enough," he spat. "I need to hear you scream, cry for mercy, beg!" He pushed his body up and walked over to Hiro. "She's all yours," he said. "Once you know she can't move anymore release the jutsu," he ordered.

Hiro nodded and went to Sakura. He was allready hard from watching Taka take her. Her legs were still spread as he left them and he just moved between them after releasing himself. "I get off more when I hear bones pop," he cackled. He thrust into her body but that wasn't enough. He grabbed her hip and twisted it until he heard it. POP! He moaned and almost came then, but not yet. He quickly released the jutsu and was awarded with her cry. He kept pushing into her and soon lost it during her screams.

He got up and gestured to her to his teammates, "She's all yours with plenty of untouched bones left."

By the time the third person came to her Sakura's mind was in another place. She had removed herself from the pain and horror of what was happening to her. The only sounds that escaped now were the occassional whimpers and moans of pain because the pain was beyond her. It had almost ceased to exist in her.

Her thoughts then went to the person she had come to feel so much for. Fresh tears formed in her eyes. _'Even though it was unlikely I wanted you to be the one. Now that will never happen. No one would want me now_,' she thought dispairingly. _'I won't give up though, I won't give up!' _Naruto and Kakashi's face also came to mind. _'I know that whether I live or die all of you will hunt them down to their graves till the day you die. In the end of all this, none of you will fail.'_

Somehow she found the strengh to raise her head up and declared in a shaking voice, "Y-You-will-not win. Konoha will not fail...me," she stated and felt herself sinking into an abyss when she felt her ribs crack.

AN: This was the hardest thing I have ever written. When I was writing it, I had to sit back sometimes and just sit shocked. I'm writing it and it took a lot for me to even read it. Poor Sakura, its not over yet, more tradegy's await.

But with all this tradegy she will have happiness in the end I say again! Its pretty far off but its coming. So who do you think I should pair her with? Sasuke or Neji? I purposely put her through this so I could change her character, you know what I mean? I wrote this in mind of Neji and I know I know I already have a NejiSaku right now, but that is a comedy sort of. Completely different from this one, and I allready like this one more but I allready posted the other one. Oh well.

MAIDEN AYA


End file.
